Reaching Out
by Jarrod Masters
Summary: Duo lends support to a friend in need.


Ok. Don't know where this came from but I just had to get it down on paper.

Main character is Duo, bet ya can't guess who the other is…?

He's crying again. Not the snivelling soft type but the deep, gut crunching, soul searing sobs. I can almost feel the bed quaking from here. He buries his head in the pillow, trying to lessen the sound, but I can hear him. I always do. Its been nearly two hours since we all went to bed. I don't think he's slept at all. I know I haven't. I know I should go over and comfort him, offer up some sort of solace but who am I to do that. I'm the last person you'd come to in a time of need.

We all wear masks of some sort, each of us hiding behind them, why should he need my help. These past few days I've lain awake listening to him sobbing his heart out and I don't know what to do. I'm torn between offering the shoulder to cry on or just letting him work it out for himself. We all have our own demons to fight, maybe he has more than any of us? I roll over and turn away from him. Trying to get myself comfortable in the small bed, pulling the sheet over my head. I'm not trying to avoid him, just trying to work out what I should do.

We have a mission early tomorrow and I know that we should be well rested but how can I sleep when someone is tearing themselves apart over what they've done. Sometimes I hate this bloody war. We should be enjoying our youth, not fighting for survival each day. God knows I've had enough of it to last a thousand life times.

I hear foot steps outside in the corridor beyond our room. Seems like someone else can't sleep. They stop just by the door and I hold my breath, waiting, but they pass on by. A few minutes later the toilet flushes and the footsteps retreat back to their room.

I roll over onto my back, one arm resting over my eyes. There's no way I'm getting any sleep tonight. At least not yet. Sighing I pull the sheet off and rise from the bed making my way over to his, sitting beside him but not touching him.

"You ok?" I ask.

Bloody silly question I know but who said I was clever at conversations. He shifts over a bit then turns so that he is facing away from me. Pulling the sheet over his slight frame and scrubbing at his eyes with his fist.

"You wanna talk about it?" I ask, hoping he'll answer but not holding my breath.

Silence. They say that silence can speak volumes. I know that if someone caught me sobbing my heart out I'd tell em where to get off. His breath is still hitching as he tries to contain himself. I'm of two minds to just leave him to it but decide to press on.

"It might help" I tell him. Yeah like that's gonna get him to tell me what's wrong.

"Nothing can help." he says. My god, he speaks. His voice is rough and choked from all the tears he's shed. I have a sudden picture in my mind of him wiping his nose of the sheet and smile slightly.

"Can but try" I say. "Who knows?"

His back is still to me, rigid. I want to reach out and pull him into my arms but know that now is not the time. Apart from that he'd probably clock me one if I even tried.

He buries himself deeper into his bed. Well at least I tried. If that's not a cold shoulder I don't know what is.

I sigh and make my way back over to my now cold bed. I hate cold beds. Crawling back under the sheet I glance back over to him.

"I'm here if you need me" I tell him.

The only answer I get is silence. Shifting around in my bed I try to get comfortable again. Then lie still, listening.

I hear him getting out of bed and making his way over to the door.

Nice one, I chastise myself, you've chased him off. Now he'll go somewhere else.

Light streams in through the open door but is cut short as he closes it behind him. I hear his feet padding

down the corridor to the bathroom. A little while later the toilet flushes and he makes his way back to our room. I roll over and face the wall, not wanting my eyes blinded by the landing light outside. The door closes behind him and I hear him making his way across the room.

Nothing.

No sound.

I know he came back into the room but I can't hear him any more. Panicking I roll over and nearly jump out of my skin. He is stood beside my bed, leaning over me. I try to get my heart rate back to some semblance of normalcy.

"I'm cold" he whispers.

Shifting myself over against the wall I pull back the sheet and watch as he crawls in beside me, turning his back to me as he pulls the sheet over both of us. I'm stunned. Speechless even.

"Thank you Duo." he says as he settles himself deeper into my bed.

" 'so kay" I tell him. "What're friends for"

He mutters something in reply but I can't make it out as his speech slurs and he slips into a light sleep. I lay awake for a while listening to his steady breathing. Dare say he may one day tell me what got him so upset but for now I'm happy that he's found some comfort and if sleeping in the same bed as me helps him, who am I to question why.


End file.
